No need to bother, I know
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Naruto snaps, in the wrong. SUICIDE. SUICIDE. SUICIDE. Do not read if you hate Suicde one shots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affliated. I just write fanficts. Enjoy

Song used is:

Bother by Stone Sour

I looked over to Yamato as I awaited for his answer. "...Naruto, the one responsible, is you..."

Feared consumed my mind. Everything began to spin as I looked over at Sakura leaning against a tree favoring her arm, and panting heavily. The sight made my stomach churn, as I look away in disgust of myself, feeling ashamed and humiliated at what I have become..

Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator

Tears swell, as frogs try to escape my mouth but the beast inside me pulls them down into his empty and self-conscious stomach, not caring about their lives. I feel the pain, as an ominous laughter echoes in the back of my head. Trembling. I begin to tremble as I clench my eyes._ Is this what my destiny is to be? To create suffering to those that surround me? Make my friends suffer because of what I contain in this cursed vessel, my body? Is this my goal? To satisfy the Kyuubi's thirst for destruction, and harming the innocent?_

Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be

My joints and muscles begin to lock firmly as the laughter begins to resonate in my ears, making my eyes twitch from the pain of his laughing. The sound is enough to make anyone cry... but where are mine? Were are those wet saline droplets that are suppose to determine if you have a 'soul' or not? Am I not real? Am I just a puppet for this damned demons pleasure? I hear cold words now beginning to echo, but I refuse to listen to them... but the overpowering voice is too much for me to ignore. **Give me your body, Naruto! Your life is pointless, and at your rate, your not only going to kill yourself, but mine as well, and, well, I can't have that, can I?**

I feel the anger and humor in his deep, threatening voice, as I look around the small area, not peering into Sakura's or Yamato's eyes. I can't... I need to end this. At least this way, I know Konoha, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata and the others will be safe.

I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

I quickly dash off, as I begin feeling a warm liquid brushing down my heated cheek. I hear the rushed words of my teammates behind me, but my ignorance is on purpose, rather for their safety. I form a hand sign as I silently mumble out the words to create four hollow clones of myself to divert them from following me. No matter what they say, no matter what I think, they won't listen. They won't understand that my death will end this war, and save Konoha.

Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all

I know Sasuke would kick my ass for doing this, but... he would do the same in order to protect those he truly cherished, wouldn't he? But this isn't time to fantasize. And besides, it's obviously noticeable what side he chose. Maybe I am the reason he decided to leave... I always got in his way of success. I got in everyones way to their success. The pain I'll feel, is nothing compared to the pain I felt from rejection, being ridiculed, being harassed, sexually abused, disregarded, looked down upon and beaten upon. Those cold nights alone, trying to fend for myself , is greater pain then physical exhaustion or completely beat up from a fight. Jariaiya lied to me. He said I would be the one who would help protect those I hold closely... WELL HE LIED. I BOUGHT HIS DICTATING LIES, AND NOW THEY SUFFER... ALL OF THEM!

Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season

My vision begins to blur, as I now can't officially see from the sorrow that clouds my eyes. Sorrow that I hid in for far to long. How come when Sasuke or Sakura needed morale boosts or pep talks, Kakashi would spend time with them, but I was always left to myself... Left to cry those nights alone, rejected, cold and insecure? It doesn't matter now... Aww shit! I begin to fall 20 odd feet from a tree, as I land face first in the ground. The realization of feeling lower then dirt then triggers more fear in the back of my head, as I quickly crawl up to a tree. This will be my last night on this rotting earth. Ever.

For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying

Sasuke. You were a brother to me. You've always have been. I know we never got along, but thats beside the point. You always gave me a challenge and helped me out even if you made it seem like you weren't. I value that the most, but I also feel like I hurt you by getting in your way, ruining your moment to shine. I knew I was never in your league. Sakura was right, I was always second rate to you. How could a natural fuck up like me compare to a genius like you?

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

Sakura... I cared for you, about you and made sure you were safe. And I know you recognize that now, but, you never have until these few years and I understand why; I was immature, a pompous ass, a thorn in your side who happened to ruin your attempts to win over the most important thing in your life, Sasuke Uchiha. Why would you fall for someone like me? I'm a street rat, who has no heritage, no family, clan, family wealth or secret techniques, just an ordinary generic Joe.

Hinata... These past years, I nticed your admiration towards, and through my training I now recognize your love for me... and your anger... I'm sorry I broke your heart, I wish I wasn't dumb and conceited, then maybe...

Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries

I grab a sharpened kunai, a I take off my jacket, and undershirt. It really won't matter anymore, because after this, I won't be here to live in this physical hell hole called 'earth'. I look down a the knife as I hear the protests from the damn fox. I chose to ignore, as I see random memories flash on my kunai. The tears now begin flowing steadily, as my sinuses begin to fill up, but I have nothing to be ashamed about I'm doing this for the good of Konoha and all the countries. This decision will bring peace to a land that has been haunted by war, fighting, greed, power lust and innocent deaths. With my death, there will be peace. I grab the kunai as I graze against my skin my arm, making an invisible X as to where I need to plunge this utensil, so I can escape and be free, and live free.

And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

I hear bushes rustling, as my instincts cut in. I grip the knife my happiness and joy, mixed with sorrow and fear.

You don't need to bother;

I lift up the kunai, as I plunge it through my wrist, creating a large blood splatter soaking my orange pants red.

I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther

The physical pain is almost too much to bare as I hear the Kyubi howl in defeat. I smile as I begin thinking of the emotional pain I endure, and seemingly the pain leaves my body. "NARUTO!" Yelled a familiar female voice.

I quickly take the kunai stuck through my wrist and begin pulling it up my arm, making the red metallic liquid flow like a river onto the ground, as I notice a pink haired girl as well as a brown haired man staring at me, but the tears and the Kyubi's wretched howling blur their images

But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

"Naruto, NARUTO, Please don't leave me... please don't leave me here... I need you... Sasuke needs you! Lady Tsunade needs you! Naruto Please don't die on me!" Yells a Sakura, as I feel her wrap her arms around me; it felt soothing for the moment.

And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

I feel consciousness beginning to escape. I can't speak anymore. I'm doing this for you Sakura, and all the shinobi. I'm doing this because I want to... I begin to feel dizzy as I hear the scrambling voices around me. "NARUTO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T...LEAVE...M..E..." Yelled Sakura.

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit

Then there's nothing...blank...


End file.
